


To Remember Me While I Fly

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Goodbyes, Kissing, Lockets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Tahani is ready to leave. Standing at the Last Door with her, Vicky isn't ready to let her go.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Real Eleanor Shellstrop | Vicky
Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	To Remember Me While I Fly

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 26: silver.

It looks like fireflies are beyond the Last Door. Vicky stands before it and gazes at the thin vines overlapping on the arch. Through it, the foliage is abundant. Small, white wildflowers decorate bushes. Tall oak trees tower over her and reach the clouds far above her head. If she glances at the sky, the branches are too dense, making it impossible for her to see through them, but she knows the sky is clear and pristinely blue.

Next to Vicky is Tahani. She hasn’t let go of her hand since they began trekking through the woods. Janet waits by the entrance with her hands clasped in front of her waist, her smile practiced and poised. She addresses Tahani with a slight nod of her head, asking if she is ready.

Tahani draws in a breath. Vicky’s grip on her hand is loose. She can easily slip it out, but she remains still.

This has been a moment they had discussed for months. Tahani had finally felt fulfilled. She worked from the bottom rung and made her way through the ranks to be an architect like Michael, organizing various learning exercises for newly deceased humans. 

During Tahani’s journey in the afterlife, she also discovered love in the strangest place. It was in the form of an enemy who became her closest friend when all the others found peace. They had worked alongside each other for centuries, building their bond, which culminated into a love that transcended the workplace.

But this is the end, and Tahani is prepared to ascend. Tahani peers down at Vicky, who does her best to stifle her sniffling. Vicky brushes her eyes with the back of her hand. Her long lashes flutter as she blinks away tears, and Tahani presses her thumb against the corner of her eye, catching a tear before it can fall.

“I’ll miss you,” Vicky croaks out, her chest heaving. Her lips purse together, preventing her sobs from escaping.

Tahani smiles and presses a kiss to Vicky’s brow. She cups her cheeks and smooths stray black curls behind her ears. “I know, and I have something for you to keep me in your memories,” she says in a nearly breathless voice.

She pulls her hands away, Vicky aching for her touch. She reaches into her dress pocket, the material made of the finest silk and lace. Her hand is a fist when she pulls it out, and she sets the object she procured from her pocket into Vicky’s open palm.

It’s a sterling silver bracelet with a spotless chain and a heart locket. When Vicky opens the locket, she marvels at the cutout photograph of them standing underneath a rosy gazebo. They are smiling wide enough to show most of their teeth, causing their eyes to crinkle. Their cheeks are touching, Tahani leaning down to be at Vicky’s height, and the sunlight filters in through the openings of the roof to give their hair halo-like glows.

“Thank you. I’ll never take it off,” Vicky murmurs with a slight hiccup.

“Good. It’s my favorite picture of us, you know,” Tahani whispers, and she kisses Vicky’s knuckles.

Vicky slips it on and closes the locket. She twists her tense lips into a smile, ready to let Tahani go. She wreathes her arms around Tahani’s neck and pulls her in for one last kiss. They close their eyes, losing themselves in the moment as Janet observes, her patience endless, as they exchange their final goodbye. 

The stain of Tahani’s rouge lipstick is left on Vicky’s lips when they part. Their fingers linger on each other’s skin before Tahani steps backward. Vicky grins, one corner of her mouth lifting higher into her cheek than the other.

“Well, it’s been a blast, Tahani,” she says, touching her chin. “I’ll miss you, but I think I’ll know when you’re around.”

“I’m sure you will, dearest. I love you,” she murmurs, backing up to the door.

“Love you, too,” Vicky croons, and they both nod at Janet, who then guides Tahani to her final destination, and Vicky watches Tahani walk away until she is nothing but a sparkling, vibrant firefly.


End file.
